


Statistically Proven

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice shoes,” Darcy says, winking at Wanda, who responds with a blush and a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistically Proven

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Darcy/Wanda - boots](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5902156#t5902156).

“These are just _good_ boots,” Darcy says, letting a whine creep into her voice. “You, a scientist of high renown, should not debase yourself to stereotypes, _Jane_.”

Jane laughs into her beer. “Hey, my stereotypes have math behind them. If we look at all the nights we’ve gone out, the nights you wore those boots are _always_ the nights you pick up women instead of men.” She shrugs, taking another drink. “It’s just science.”

“Well, my gay boots and I say your science is lame,” Darcy grumbles. “I’m getting another, you want?”

“Yeah—oh, the party’s here,” Jane says, waving to the group coming in from the side of the bar.

Sam and Steve lead the way, with Nat behind them. They drag out chairs and pull them towards Jane and Darcy’s table, and when the hugs and greetings have ended, Nat motions to the quiet girl still standing. “It’s okay, Wanda. You can join us.”

“Wanda Maximoff,” Jane says, extending her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Wanda responds politely, still a bit nervous, and she’s damn cute—big eyes, long hair, an eclectic style about her. When she sits next to Darcy, Darcy realizes with a start that they’re wearing the exact same boots—brown leather, calf-length, with brushed silver buckles.

“Nice shoes,” Darcy says, winking at Wanda, who responds with a blush and a smile.

“Told you,” Jane says, slapping Darcy on the back on her way up to the bar. “Now, who’s up for shots?”


End file.
